User blog:Sunriseondarkenedseas/It’s time for change
So here I am again, doing another blog post like this. Once again I’m writing this because a few things happened on this wiki and this chat that needs changing of all of us. I’m not going into details about it, but I think many of us have the feeling that our family is falling apart. In my opinion (I have no idea if I make it up, or if it’s really true) the main reason for that is that we no longer think about what we say and we don’t really care about others feelings anymore. I’m not saying everyone here takes part in this, but many are. I think it’s good when you can speak your mind here, but there’s a fine line between saying what you think and being rude and insulting others. It’s time to start thinking about others on here, and not just about yourself. It’s normal that you can’t be friends with everyone, that’s human, but there’s no reason to take your anger or whatever you feel out on others when they haven’t done anything wrong. I know I have also been wrong, and I want to say sorry to the people I might have hurt or that I’ve been rude to. You know I’m not like this, and I’m going to be my old self again. I also have to admit, if the behavior on this wiki can’t be changed, I’m going to leave this wiki. The wiki hasn’t been really fun lately and I can’t handle all the negativity on here. So, change is needed. I’m not forcing anyone to do anything (even though I really ask you all to). It’s time for positivity instead of negativity, so I wrote you all a personal message. Andrew – I know you haven’t been much around lately and that sucks. You’ve always been a great friend and you’re like the one that can solve it all, but at the same time you’re immature as can be. I miss your wisdom around here, even though your wisdom isn’t always really wise. Brandon – I haven’t seen you much either, and that sucks just as much. You’re like the friend that you can tell everything to and you know he won’t tell anyone else. I think you’re one of the people that have changed the least since the start, and that’s an amazing thing, because you’re great the way you are. I’m glad you decided not to leave the wiki. Delilah – Our lovely wiki slut. Even though you don’t always show it to everyone, you’re a very good friend and a person with whom you can talk about everything. I love the fact that you’re extravagant and sometimes even a bit over-the-top, but if I’m honest I would miss that if you weren’t like that. Even though you have a hard time coping with things of people you don’t like, I know you’re trying and I admire that. It’s also great that you’re not afraid to speak your mind, but be careful that you don’t overact it. Eloise – If there’s one word to describe you it would be talented, because you really are. You’re one of the most talented people I’ve ever met and you know that. You’re not afraid to speak your mind, but just like Delilah, be careful that you don’t overact it and that you’re rude to others that are your friends and not your enemies. Most of the time you hide it for others, but I know you’re a sweet girl. Though lately you’ve hidden that part of yourself a bit, but don’t be afraid to take it out again. Emmett – Emmett, where have you gone? With you I always have the feeling of a little brother that can be annoying, but most of the time you love him and you don’t want to lose him. It’s weird to not see you pop up time by time, so come back to us, we miss you. John – the latest addition to the wiki, but it feels like you’ve always been here. I’m not afraid to say personal things to you, so for me that’s a good sign, because that means you’re trustworthy. I love the fact that I can make fun with you. Don’t get down if people on here are rude to you, because you don’t deserve it, you’re a great guy. Mark – It has taken a long time for me to really know you, but you’re one of those people that’s always there (in a good way). I love your randomness, I dislike your Darren spams (but you know that). I like fighting with you over our favorite people, and you’re definitely a guy that you can make fun with. Mauricio – You’re so young, but at the same time you’re (most of the time) so mature for your age. I think you’re one of the most trustworthy people on this wiki. Besides that you’re the most talented art maker on this wiki, you can do literally everything. Nadia – I’ve known you for so long and what I like the most about you is that you can read me like no one else can. You always know how I feel when I haven’t told you anything yet. Besides that you’re also the one that I can really talk with and you’re always there when I need you. You’re a great person, even though you might not think that of yourself. Nasia – Terd. I’m not sure what to write about you, because everything that I want to say doesn’t seem good enough to really describe you. The best thing I can say to describe what you mean to me is that chat is empty and no fun when you’re not there and that you make me happy when I see that you’re online. Shan – Our relationship has changed a lot lately and I’m happy that we’re now good again, it doesn’t feel right to fight with you. I like the fact that, even though you don’t always show it, you really care about others and that you’d do a lot for your real friends. Tom – You’re one of those rare people with whom you can talk about literally everything. I’m not afraid to tell you my thoughts and secrets, because I know you’d keep them to yourself. I can make fun with you and whenever I have a (weird) conversation with you, you always make me laugh even when I’m not happy. You’re a great guy and a friend you’d wish for in real life. Tyler – You’ve been my best friend since a long time and we can talk about everything, and it’s not weird at all. You’re funny and you always make me laugh, but at the same time I know I can talk about serious things with you and I know you understand it. You’re the best friend anyone could wish for. So, those are my messages. I hope I didn’t hurt anyone with it, if I did, I’m sorry. I’m not sure if it will, but I hope this will lead to change. And I'll add my template for the final cup on here. Category:Blog posts